


SCP-6079

by Daggerfly00



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daggerfly00/pseuds/Daggerfly00
Summary: this is a quick documentation of an anomalous entity under containment in site |redacted|
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	SCP-6079

SCP-6079

SCP-6079  
Class: Euclid  
SCP-6079 is a humanoid insect about 1.7 meters in hight, it wears a long cloak that furls out wards at the beginning and end but leaves the legs from the knee downward exposed, the cloak appears to be made out of multiple strips of fabric, it appears to have no mouth but one can be visible when the entity is yelling in outrage when. The entity has two bright red eyes that people have claimed to see fire in its eye that burn bright people also clam to hear a beating heart coming from SCP-6079’s containment while it is asleep.  
Containment:  
SCP-6079 has to be contained in an oval shaped room that is 36 x 46 meters in size and it sourly lit by either a spotlight or three flames . SCP-6079 needs to be observed for at least 6 hours a day mostly at night. Despite this SCP-6079 does occasional escape containment but if the entity is asked politely to return to containment he will do so. If not asked in a respectful it will attack the one who asked it either killing them or leaving them with 3rd degree burns.  
Abilities:  
The most concerning of SCP-6079’s abilities is its ability transmit its-self out of its containment. There appears to be no way to prevent this from occurring  
[[collapsible=”+ Show Incident 1” Hide=” “]]  
> **Details** SCP-6079 was once found to have transmitted its-self out of its containment and was wondering around the facility. When this was noticed by a researcher there was team sent to return it to its containment. When the team leader demanded that it returned to is containment, SCP-6079 then attacked and incinerated him. After that it said that it hoped we learned some manners and returned to its containment. Since then when SCP-6079 leave containment some people will see it and it will start a friendly conversation with them. It seems to be friendly like SCP-2295 was in the beginning so when ever researchers are talking with it, they are always wherry.  
>  
[[collapsible=”+ Show Incident 2” Hide=” “]]  
>**Details**Two months after the first incident SCP-6079 has begun to gain the trust of some of the researchers and myself. During one of our conversations a researcher that was known for attempting to hating most if not all SCPs that are in containment walked up to SCP-6079 and started making coughing sounds when ever SCP-6079 tries to talk. When I repeat SCP-6079 question of why he keeps interrupting it he said something along the lines of SCPs not deserving to exist. Before I had any time to say something SCP-6079 grad the researcher’s hand and severed it. The researcher was quickly sent to an onsite medic to reattach their hand. When SCP-6079 was asked why it did that it only replied with “to teach them some manners”  
>

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> At the time of writing this . Site {redacted} is being shut down do to the many incidents involving SCP-6079. All involving a researcher, a D class or an Armed Guard being impolite towards SCP-6079 or a misunderstanding between the two occurred. I bumped into it while leaving after packing up my belongings. It said something about this site being a ruined kingdom and it being a perfect place to enacted the ritual and asked me to help with it. I might help it with the ritual, for an experiment.


End file.
